


How a 'hawk, and other things, comes to be

by jaydenbell



Series: Too Right To Be Wrong (or, the endless reasons two people are meant for each other) [61]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydenbell/pseuds/jaydenbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, in which we find out when and where the infamous mohawk came about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How a 'hawk, and other things, comes to be

She sat on the end of his bed watching him scowl at his hair in the mirror for twenty minutes. He kept running his hands over it, trying to make it stay in a style that looked worthy of a teenage stud (as he called himself lately) entering high school. Rachel really didn’t think there was anything wrong with his current look. He was handsome and his thick dark hair was something to be envied. She didn’t know why he was making such a fuss.

“Maybe I should just cut it super short,” he glared at himself in the mirror once more before turning around. “Ya know, so I won’t have to worry about it with my football helmet or anything.”

Rachel contemplated his hair for a moment, biting at her bottom lip as she thought. Her eyes widened suddenly. “Ooh! Can I shave it?” When he elevated an eyebrow at her, she leaned forward, all but launching herself from her seat. “Please?!”

“Berry, you’re crazy.” He turned back to the mirror.

“Noah, come on. Think about it, it would be low-maintenance so you wouldn’t have to worry about styling it, and it would fit well with the bad boy image you seem to be working toward for your grand high school appearance.” She scrunched her brow for a moment. “Though I really don’t know why it matters so much, we’ve been going to school with the same kids since pre-school. I hardly expect that they’ll think changing your hair and working out has turned you into someone new…” she let her thought drift off.

“Earth to Rachel.”

She snapped her attention back up at him. “So can I shave it for you?”

He shrugged. “Sure. Why not? It’ll grow back if I don’t like it.”

She leapt from the bed excitedly. “We need one of those electric hair trimmer things. And a couple towels.”

He rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm over a haircut. “There’s some old towels in the top of the bathroom closet.” He turned the other direction as Rachel rushed out of his room to gather her supplies. He ducked into his mom’s room, into the master bathroom, opening a drawer and digging all the way to the back. He returned to his room with his dad’s old clippers to find Rachel meticulously organizing a few towels on the floor underneath his desk chair. He chuckled; would have been just as easy to vacuum the floor when they were done.

“Just don’t shave me completely bald. My scalp hasn’t seen sunlight since I was two.” He handed her the clippers and sat backward in the chair.

While Rachel plugged in the trimmer and got the guard snapped into place, Puck pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the bed, out of the way of what would soon be a mess.

When she turned back, Rachel’s eyes widened. Apparently Noah had been working out more than she realized over the summer. He was still the size of any other fourteen year old boy, a bit lanky, still hadn’t hit his biggest growth spurt…but he was definitely defined. His back was sinewy and strong. His arms had filled out as well, and he was tan – likely from starting his pool cleaning business over the summer. Shaking herself out of her short trance, she stretched the cord of the trimmer so she could reach him easily. “I know this was my idea, but are you sure about this?”

“Yep. It’s just hair. Much less important for dudes.”

She took a deep breath and flipped the switch on. “Okay then. Here goes.” She felt her hand vibrating slightly from the clippers, buzzing like bees in her hand. She stepped up behind him and placed one hand on the side of his neck to steady him as she brought the other to the top of his head. With the first pass, a long streak was left in the side of his hair and chunks of thick dark locks fell to the floor. Stroking her fingers over the newly shortened hair, she felt goosebumps break across her skin, from the back of her hand all the way up her arm. She smiled slightly and went back to work on his hair.

After a few minutes, she had trimmed around his ears and around one side of his head. When she moved back to start on the other side, she grinned playfully behind him and adjusted the guard once more. Several more minutes passed before she declared herself done. She had neatly shaved his hair down to a comfortable and stylish length, trimmed neatly around his ears and his neck, squaring it off at the back. She was proud of her work. She lightly dusted the larger pieces of hair from his shoulders and set the clippers down, nudging him to stand and move to the mirror.

He coughed out a laugh as he rubbed his hand over his hair. “What did you do?”

She frowned. “You don’t like it?”

“You kidding? I love it.”

“Really?” she asked hopefully.

“Definitely. This is definitely the look I needed.” He scrubbed his hand over the top of his head a few times to let the chopped hair fall to the floor. Then looked back in the mirror as he traced his fingers over the line of hair she’d left on the top of his head, all the way down the back. It was trimmed shorter as well so that it was all even. This girl was crazy, but she definitely had good taste.

**

“Berry, I need a favor,” Puck said in lieu of greeting as he climbed through her window.

She looked up from her text book and glanced at him in the mirror at him as he climbed in.

“Ever thought of using the front door, Noah?”

“Yeah. I think about how I would never get any action if your dads knew I was up here.” He toed his shoes off next to the window and padded over to her desk, reaching into his coat pocket. “Can you fix the ‘hawk? I can never get the back right.” He held out his hair trimmer.

She grinned. This had been a rather frequent occurrence over the last two and a half years. At some point, she started to miss it on the occasions that he didn’t show up every other week to have her trim it. But more often than not, he didn’t let anybody else touch his prized style.

She closed her book on a pen and pushed everything back on her desk, knowing she would be done studying for the night if he was there. She pulled out her chair and turned it around so the back was against the desk. He sat down and shrugged out of his coat, pulled his shirt up and over his head, as she went to nudge her door shut with her toe. It was close enough to her usual bedtime that her dads wouldn’t question it.

She flipped on the cordless trimmer as she stepped up behind him, leaning against his strong back. Bracing one hand on his neck just like she always did, she started in on cleaning up his short do, fixing the spots he couldn’t see himself. It only took a minute or two. She leaned down afterward to blow the short hairs away from his neck.

He shivered pleasantly at the sensation but grinned as he cast a look up at her. “You know that’s not the best way to do that, babe. Shower is the only way I’m gonna get all those itchy little hairs off.”

She set the clippers down on the desk as he spun around in the chair.

She would argue with him. Really. But, he was right. And it just wouldn’t be their own thing without a nice hot shower together afterward as thanks for her help.


End file.
